The Necromancer's Moonlit Waltz
by shaniic
Summary: The people of Remnant are divided into three alignments; [Law], [Neutral], and [Chaos]. Who they are, and will be has already been established. Jaune is a warrior of the [Law] alignment, a Knight. He met a woman in a graveyard one drunken night, dancing under the moon. From then on Jaune's life changed.


_**In the creation of remnant, the twin gods of light and darkness created a system that would discern the souls of their creation the [Alignment System] where the soul is labeled into three alignments;**_

 _ **The [Law] alignment are those who believe in the gods' rule and follow order and peace above all else.**_

 _ **The [Chaos] alignment who believes in the freedom of choice, thought, and above all else in contrast with the controlling nature of those in the [Law] alignment.**_

 _ **The [Neutral] alignment are those souls who reject the concepts of Law and Chaos but believes in order without the cost of personal freedom. The gods never brought the reason for this system but it is left in humanity's hands on how they are to interpret this choice.**_

 _ **Thousands of years ago those of the [Chaos] and [Law] waged war with one another for their ideals and how remnant is supposed to be led, but as [Chaos] slowly won over [Law] those of the [Neutral] alignment joined forces with [Law] and stopped them from gaining victory. In the end of that war those of the [Neutral] alignment opted to find peace between these two warring alignments and create a balance in-between.**_

 _ **Therefore [Law] reigned in Atlas led by the Circle of Saints and in the dessert city of Vacuo, those of the [Chaos] alignment would live their life free of the rules set up by their opposing alignment. As for the [Neutral] alignment? Well in their conquest for balance, they divided among themselves into two groups. One that supports the order of [Law], the city of Vale, and those who wants to live a free life, the city of Mistral.**_

/-/

Our story begins in the present day, inside a graveyard filled with dark and dead trees with a certain drunk knight who wandered in and decided it was a good idea to take a nap by one of those said trees. This knight's name is Jaune Arc, with his blonde disheveled hair and white plate armor that covered his chest, shoulders, arms and legs which were also covered in mud. On his waist a silver sword and on his back, a silver heather shield.

The blonde knight wakes up. "Ugh, who the hell took a piss?" He sniffed.

"Fuck me." He grabbed his pants and felt its dampness. He groaned and stood up to try and catch his bearings. Or at that point to remember what happened. His world started moving sideways, he was dizzy and grabbed the trunk of the tree he was leaning on to catch his balance.

He rubbed his aching cheek. _The fuck did I do for this?!_ He recalled what happened. "Ah, right. That rabbit faunus was being mistreated by Cardin" Then I helped her and got my ass handed back to me. "You just had to be of the [Law] alignment you just couldn't have fuckin' left her, alone could you? No, the gods will fucking punish you for it. Now look where it got you." He huffed and looked up at the sky and raised his finger at it.

He sighed as he realized the futility of it. He wandered for a bit to at least be sober before he decides to come back his party's house. A few moments later 3 [F-] level slimes appeared. Slimes are the most basic enemies anyone can encounter outside of cities. The only problem they give is the corrosion effect it makes when metal comes into contact with their spitballs. They will never die unless you attack their core, which is the small rocklike thing in their center.

Jaune grinned. "alright, make my day" he unsheathed his sword he almost grabbed his shield behind him out of habit but stopped himself he then rushed the three blue circular blobs. He dodged the small balls of goo that the three spat out and attacked the cores of the slimes with a single slash for each. Upon the defeat he picked up the small monster cores to be sold to the guild later. He smiled. _Enough for 2 pieces of bread_.

Suddenly he hears music. Out of nowhere he hears it, and out of curiosity Jaune followed the music, trekking through the trees and hiding in a bush, he peeked into where the music came from and saw the most beautiful sight his eyes have ever seen.

On top of a small hill, with her scroll connected to a wireless speaker, the figure of a girl wearing a red hood was dancing with skeletons and undead animals with her scythe being held carefully by two skeletal beings with a humanoid form. With the moon as her light and the stars her audience she jumped and skipped without worry, unbeknownst to her a young man was dazzled at the sight that he saw. She was surrounded by rotting flesh and the sound of grinding bones, but the smile and joy that the hooded girl made was enough to entice the young knight. She didn't know how to dance, Jaune knew that from his own experience in dancing, his sisters made sure that his body would know how to dance properly whether it be a dance in a ballroom or a dance in a festival, Jaune would know which foot to pivot and what direction would the hips have to twist.

But this, this is not just dancing, she was enjoying the music. The freedom that she clearly savored in each second, Jaune's heart skipped a beat. This was the freedom that he has always longed for. Still in a daze he stood up and approached silently, until a twig snapped which caught the hooded girl's attention and the young man to snap awake.

The young girl looked at him, her silver meeting his blue. She stepped back. Jaune ran towards her and she then turned around, ready to run away but Jaune caught her arm and when he did the skeletons picked up their weapons and pointed it at the young man's neck, while the corpse-animals bared their teeth at him.

"Please, let go." The hooded girl said, not facing Jaune.

"I will. But only if you promise you won't run away."

She nodded. Jaune let go of her but when she did she took a step forward, and when Jaune realized this he ducked and tackled her from behind. The undead reacted too late and when the blonde pinned the girl to the ground they pointed their weapons at Jaune's back.

"Hey! What was that for!" The hooded girl complained.

"You promised you won't run away!" He frowned.

"Well my sister always said promises were meant to be broken!" she struggled to break free from the knight's iron-like grip.

"Well, that's a bad example of a sister" She struggled some more and he was starting to feel the weapons of the skeletons on his back and the animals were ready to bite his leg. "Look, I'll let you get but please don't run away. I want to talk with you."

She didn't answer but her stomach grumbled.

He snorted to hide his laughter "Okay… I'll take that… as a yes." He let her go and grabbed a small cloth bag from his pack. He stood up and the hood-girl did as well.

"Here, I think you might be hungry. I made these cookies-"at the mention of cookies, the girl took the bag and started gobbling the 5 pieces of cookies that he made for himself.

 _She must've been hungry or loved cookies._

"mmmm So good! I love cookies!" She said with a heavenly expression on her face.

"It's the latter then" he smiled.

"wuh wush shat?" (What was that)

"It's nothing, I'm glad you enjoyed what I made."

"You made this? Then you must be a nice guy then!" She gestured to the undead behind him. "Mom always said, those who make good cookies are good people." The girl removed her hood.

"Guess we have both moms who give good words of wisdom." Jaune smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah? What's yours?"

He held his chin and pondered "'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. On that note, the name's Jaune. Jaune Arc and I'm a knight." The blonde reached out with his hand for a shake.

The hooded girl obliged "Ruby Rose. And I'm going home." She said with a smile and turned around.

"Wait! Will you come back here!?" _Will I see you again?!_

She didn't answer and left like a blur. Jaune sighed.

He kicked the dirt on the ground and went home. And he realized, _Fuck. I forgot, I pissed my pants!_ He gave his forehead the loudest slap of his palm and screamed to at the dark night sky "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

/-/

The next day Jaune woke up properly in his party's house within the confines of his simple room. Jaune was a registered adventurer who graduated from Atlas' Knight school. He then met up with his childhood friend Lie Ren, a [Neutral] aligned specialist, who was friends with Nora Valkrie, a [Chaos] aligned warrior also known as a Berserker, and during their registration at the adventurer Guild's Vale branch they could meet with one of the few rare mixed class, the [Neutral] Mage Warrior, Pyrrha Nikos. And Jaune was their leader. He was alone in their house because the three were specifically called for an escort mission, some heiress to some kind of high-end dust merchant. In all honesty Jaune couldn't care less. He loves his party but he knows he's a deadweight.

He covered his face with a pillow. "Some leader I turn out to be. "He grumbled

Everyone in the guild knows that his party 'should' have been [SS] class but because Jaune's class level won't go higher than [B] they're stuck as an [A-] class party. With his fellow party members being [S] levels. He closed his eyes to get some more sleep but then he remembered the encounter last night which woke him up in all the sense of the word.

He went to the kitchen and put two pieces of bread inside the toaster and he patiently waited for its perfect crunchiness and ejected the toasted bread, he spread some jam on it and ate it. _Breakfast done!_ He then prepared all the essentials. Flour, eggs, sugar, strawberry syrup and chocolate chips. Enough to make a dozen batch. He nodded to himself as he put on his apron and made the special cookies.

/-/

That night, Jaune went straight for the graveyard hill. Like an excited kid he sat on top of the hill and waited for her. An hour passed. He still sat there. Another hour, he was practicing his sword swings, two more hours pass He was counting the stars while lying down on the cold ground. He took out his scroll and peeked at the time.

2:30am

He sighed and sat up. _This was the time when she left the hill_.

"I got stood up. Ah, fuck." He was about to walk away until a skeletal hand grabbed his leg and he fell face first unto the ground. He saw the skeletal hand and it pushed itself off the ground revealing its whole body with a letter on its hand to which it offered towards the knight.

 _Wow, got to say that is old school. Nostalgic, but old school_.

He unfurled the piece of paper and it read

"Dear, Jaune.

SORRY!

I'm sorry I can't come tonight, I forgot to tell you that I can only leave every Sunday.

Sincerely, Ruby"

Jaune chuckled. _I wonder._

"Can you give something to Ruby?"

The skeletal being glared at him in what he felt like as suspicion. "I'm just gonna ask you to bring these to her." He gave his pack of a dozen of cookies to it "It's a fresh batch of cookies." At the mention of cookies, the skeletal being took the bag immediately and nodded it then turned around and ran the opposite way from Jaune.

 _Probably a summoned servant._ Jaune then went back home. That night for some reason he had the best sleep in his life.

The next day, Jaune needed lien for his food expenses. He could've taken some money from his party's savings but he didn't feel it right to get some while his party was out on a job plus he needed the exercise to keep himself from getting rusty. So, on that day after eating breakfast he went to the Adventurer's Guild (Vale Branch), also called as Beacon, short for beacon of hope since its where classes of all alignments can be who they are without discrimination. It's also managed by one of the leaders of the [Neutral] alignment. Ozpin, The only living Sage class, the highest point of a mage class in the [Neutral] alignment.

After riding the gondola lift to beacon the blonde knight entered the lobby and approached one of the Quest managers' counters specifically Glynda Goodwitch, a [Neutral] Mage. (although due to her strict demeanor some close adventurers call her an actual witch)

"Ah, Mr. Arc, will you be partaking in a quest?" The blonde mage asked.

"Yes please. Um, I'll take C-rank ones if it's okay." He scratched the back of his head and gave a sheepish grin.

"ah, I see. Well we have numerous ones from hunting to gathering. Which will it be?"

"I'll get a gathering one" He smiled.

The mage nodded and offered Jaune a bunch of papers that ranged from gathering herbs to mining ores, he took the sap request at Forever Fall for someone called Peach. _Oh yeah, she really loves those saps. If I remember right she ordered some last week as well. Weird._

Jaune returned the other papers and had his stamped.

"Goodluck Mr. Arc. And please do be safe." Glynda warned.

"I will." He said as he walked away and went towards the guild shops. There he bought some potions, ration-meals and other necessities like some tree faucets for extracting the saps from the Forever Fall trees. He also bought some medicine to fight off his allergies.

 _Damned sap. Damned allergies too._ After the exchange of lien, Jaune left the guild and passed by the pub, which was next to it. A smart marketing strategy though, adventurers who just had a tiring day of doing requests spend it all in the nearby pub to wash their fatigue away with some alcohol. He didn't greet his friends inside, or rather his friend. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of how his ass got handed to him by some lowlife.

/-/

In this world if one wants to go anywhere fast it's to ride the train, or to go overseas, by ship. Luckily for Jaune Forever Fall is just within a Train's reach 3 stations away. He arrived on a town that's near the forest with just a half an hour of walking. He borrowed a pull-cart for the jars that he's going to be carrying. _Man, if only I had a familiar._ Jaune felt a small tinge of a force pull his chest inwards. _Probably anxiety. Haven't done a solo quest in a while after all._

Upon arriving at Forever Fall he put his cart on a nearby tree and stabbed the tree faucet in it, and placed a jar underneath to catch the saps. After it filled he went to the next tree. He did this tiring task with no problem for 4 more trees until he saw some birds flying away and towards the town.

 _Something's up._ He clicked his tongue. He pulled a small silver rock from his pack. [Anti-monster dust] you can't go on a gathering quest without these. He nodded to himself and placed the rock on his cart. He then ran further towards the forest and from there he saw a familiar red hood fighting a small horde of Hobgoblins led by a giant ogre who was circling around the hooded girl.

Hobgoblins are creatures that are weak but what they lack in strength they have in teamwork and wits. It's a VERY VERY rare occurrence for them to be led by an ogre. Hobgoblins are basically like goblins but are weaker and act more on instinct rather than wits. They believe in strength in numbers. While ogres are of an advanced variant of a goblin, if one goblin is to be strong enough it would evolve. And one of these evolution is the ogre. A type that has unbelievable strength.

 _Dammit! Please don't let it be Ruby!_

A hobgoblin attacked her which she swiftly dodged which made her hood fall off. Which revealed the adorable face of a girl with silver eyes whose attention is not on the ogre behind her but on the dozens of hobgoblins that surrounds her and are attacking her. The ogre behind her swung his huge log at her, not considering the casualties of hitting the hobgoblins.

"Fuck me!" Jaune pulled his shield from his back and unsheathed his sword then he activated a knight class skill [Stand behind me] which allows him to instantly jump next to his target. It's an advanced skill that works only when the target is about to be attacked. After arriving next to Ruby, he raised his shield and activated another skill [Stalwart defense]. A skill that allows him to be immovable for a few seconds. The log hit Jaune's shield. The knight felt the damage but it saved the Necromancer from being hit.

"Jaune!?" Ruby shouted.

"Don't talk, Focus!" he took a deep breath [Taunt] "Hey your fucktards, you goblins hit like shit!" With that he could take the attention of the Ogre and the hobgoblins. Jaune was always curious as to how monsters always fall for taunts but he didn't question its effectiveness.

"I'll take them on, you do whatever it Is you do!" Jaune ran around the field, blocking and dodging attacks that came to him. He needed a bit more time before he can use another skill.

And then it came. The ground rumbled and Jaune tripped the ogre took this chance to strike at Jaune. He held his shield up to defend himself "Dammit!" He cursed as he closed his eyes and waited for the end.

/-/

 **Ayyyeeee everybody! Its ya boy Shaniic here with another shit in store for ya'll! It's a Lancaster fic. With a dash of high-fantasy and considering the alignment system which was inspired from SMT! Yea yeah any SMT boiis here? Please don't kill me I love the SMT series (Specially the devil summoner series) BUT I also love persona ALL of it, specially 2. BUT FUCKING ATLUS NEVER LET ME PLAY THE OTHER PERSONA 2 :C**

 **Oh, and if you all liked this, give Couer Al'Aran's Forged Destiny. It was because of his work that I was inspired to make a high-fantasy theme. Yeah skills and alignments are here but then you ask, will there be hp bars and such? Nope, just the feeling of being tired and cooldown. Like you can do numerous chains of skills but its only limited. In the case of Jaune he can only do 3 skills before getting into a cooldown phase until his next skill. :D**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this thang I wrote. Its either I update this after a while or I update transmigration of the soul. Plus, Imma be rewriting the Fall Moon's fragments because I didn't like chapter 2. I know I can do better and Imma do it.**

 **So, with that said, I'll see you the next chapter!**

 **Shaniic OUT! Love & Peace!**


End file.
